Dia de Harpia
by ShiryuForever94
Summary: Era o aniversário do espectro de Harpia, e também era o dia dos namorados. Yaoi, Radamanthys e Valentine. Presente para Akane Mitsuko.


**DIA DE HARPIA**

**ShiryuForever94**

**Presente para Akane Mitsuko, meu Valentine, por conta do mangá LC capítulos 180 a 183**

**Categoria**: Slash, MxM, Ship: Radamanthys de Wyvern e Valentine de Harpia, CdZ (Cavaleiros do Zodíaco), Música: Birthday, Destiny's Child

**Advertências**: Nenhuma

**Classificação**: PG

**Capítulos**: 1 (one shot)

**Completa**: [X] Sim [ ] Não

**Resumo**: Era aniversário do espectro de Harpia. Também era o dia dos namorados.

**Betareader**: Akane Mitsuko Adachi Sagahara Tange. Obrigada por ajudar na tradução e por ser uma verdadeira musa inspiradora.

**Disclaimer**: Saint Seiya não me pertence, mas nem por isso podem ficar pegando nossos argumentos sem citar não é mesmo? Se gostou de alguma cena especial ou de algum personagem novo, use à vontade, apenas cite de onde veio a inspiração ok?

**Notas**: 1)Fanfiction de conteúdo adulto, contendo relações homoafetivas masculinas. Se você tem menos de 18 anos, ou não suporta yaoi e relacionamentos entre homens, procure algo mais adequado à sua faixa etária e gosto. Aviso dado, me poupem de flammers mal educados que tenho mais o que fazer. Quanto aos casais que costumo retratar, são do meu gosto pessoal. Se não gostar de algum, por gentileza não desmereça todo o meu trabalho por isso. Todos têm direito a seus gostos e preferências. Boa leitura.

2)Publiquei uma versão com exatamente 1500 palavras no fórum NFF para a gincana de aniversário de um ano do fórum, mas tomei a liberdade de deixar esta outra versão, maior, para ser publicada no FFNet. Boa leitura.

**ONESHOT**

Com sua conhecida lealdade, Valentine de Harpia aguardava, impávido, por seu Kyoto.

Mais que isso. Aguardava por seu grande e não declarado amor.

Impassível, controlado, e suspirante...

E suspirar não era uma característica especial de Valentine.

Era o aniversário do espectro de Harpia, e também era o dia dos namorados.

Catorze de fevereiro.

Um dia qualquer, de um ano qualquer.

- "Boa tarde, Valentine. Acompanhe-me." A voz possante e inconfundível do juiz mais cruel do meikai.

- "Sim, Alteza." O ruivo respondeu sem conseguir esconder a profunda admiração.

E tristeza.

- "Algo o incomoda?" O olhar dourado e inquisitivo, as passadas largas e firmes. Senhor de seus domínios e muito ciente disso. Um homem orgulhoso. Radamanthys não era qualquer um.

- "Não, alteza, está tudo bem." Valentine suspirou, novamente.

Wyvern arqueou as sobrancelhas e notou o cosmo um pouco abatido demais do seu mais leal espectro.

- "Temos um trabalho especial, hoje, apenas nós dois. Acompanhe-me à superfície." A voz era de quem estava acostumado a mandar em tudo e em todos por ali.

- "Sim, Alteza."

- "Valentine..."

- "Senhor?"

- "Poderia, por favor, não me chamar de Alteza? Sei que o Imperador Hades é como um soberano e somos, os juízes, como se fôssemos filhos dele, mas isso me incomoda. Há quanto tempo estamos juntos?" A frase deveria ser banal.

- "Juntos?" Harpia pareceu congelar. Sua mente estava um pouco confusa por tantos pensamentos que tinha ao mesmo tempo. Seu aniversário, dia dos namorados, Radamanthys com ele numa missão na superfície e a palavra juntos martelando seus neurônios.

- "Valentine, o que você tem hoje? Geralmente é calado e tenso, mas perdido no tempo espaço, não." Radamanthys segurou firme o braço do outro e guiou-o para o Castelo Heinstein.

Harpia estava estático. O toque do juiz era perigoso, mortal para alguns, mas era tão bom... Não era comum que sentissem qualquer contato físico no meikai.

- "Desculpe, Alt... Er, Senhor Radamanthys. Não vai acontecer de novo." Valentine tentou esconder o olhar em seu elmo, mas não podia fugir de Wyvern, ninguém podia.

- "Certo. E seu jeito tenso e triste se deve a algo que não sei?" O Kyoto principiou a andar não para fora do castelo, mas para uma outra ala.

- "Não sei se poderia responder a isso, pois não faço ideia do que o senhor sabe."

- "Por Hades, Valentine, o que há sobre você que eu precise saber a mais do que já sei?"

- "Nossa missão é no Castelo?" Valentine mudou de assunto, repentinamente, estava nervoso.

- "Não adianta tentar fugir do que lhe perguntei. Há algo sobre você que eu precise saber?" Radamanthys parou perante uma imensa porta trabalhada de bronze.

- "Não, senhor." O olhar verde de Harpia escondeu-se de seu superior quando o jovem cipriota baixou a cabeça. Outro suspiro.

- "Nossa missão é aqui mesmo, dentro desta sala. Eu vou abrir a porta, estará tudo escuro, mas você deve apenas me dar sua mão para seguirmos adiante." A voz de comando do Kyoto.

- "Sim, senhor."

- "Certo, agora pare de me chamar de senhor." Radamanthys quase revirou os olhos.

- "Mas, Altez... Er, Sen... Hum..."

- "Radamanthys está bom."

Valentine ficou mudo e sem graça com o olhar que recebeu. Parecia tão... Denso...

A porta pesada foi aberta e realmente estava muito escuro. Valentine sentiu a mão do Kyoto na sua e agradeceu pela escuridão, pois sentiu-se corar totalmente.

- "E, agora, minha missão está completa..." Uma nesga apenas do cosmo poderoso do juiz e a porta fechou atrás deles e dezenas de candelabros se acenderam iluminaram um gigantesco quarto, todo em tons de cinza e negro, em pedras antigas, com tapetes pesados, com mesas de mogno e com prataria por todos os lados.

- "Mas... O que..." Valentine arregalou os olhos, sem compreender.

- "Sei tudo que preciso a seu respeito. Feliz Aniversário, Valentine." Um sorriso sincero, uma aura calma naquele que era conhecido como o mais feroz de todo o meikai.

It's your birthday you don't have to do nothin'

É seu aniversário, você não precisa fazer nada

Valentine ficou tonto. Completamente. Não esperava aquilo... Fazia três anos que estava no Meikai com Radamanthys e nunca... Nunca...

- "Não pude lhe fazer uma festa, não seria adequado, mas creio que minha companhia pode ser agradável. Que lhe parece?" O kyoto retirou o pesado elmo e ordenou à sua súrplice que se montasse por ali. - "Está com fome? São quase seis horas, poderíamos jantar..." Apontou uma pequena saleta e um aturdidíssimo Valentine se deixou conduzir para lá após também se livrar de sua veste de espectro.

Uma mesa simples, posta com capricho. Dois pratos, talheres de prata, um candelabro triplo com velas acesas.

**_The time has come and it's finally here_**

**_O tempo chegou e finalmente é o momento_**

**_Have a candle light dinner or just settle down my dear_**

**_Tenha um jantar a luz de velas ou só se acalme, meu amor_**

**_Whatever you like boy it's all up to you_**

**_O que você quiser garoto, você é quem decide_**

**_We can celebrate baby cause it's your birthday_**

**_Nós podemos celebrar, querido, porque é seu aniversário_**

- "Senhor..." Valentine balbuciou, emocionado, mas escondendo a custo como se sentia.

- "Radamanthys, já falei. Sente-se, é apenas carne com massa, não temos muitos recursos no inferno, você entende, mas mandei fazer para você. Espero que o tempero esteja bom. É muito simples, eu sei..."

Valentine sentiu os olhos encherem de lágrimas e sentiu-se inadequado e idiota. Não queria chorar. Estava tão feliz! Era o melhor presente que já ganhara em toda sua triste vida de servo de Hades, tratado como animal por Pandora, condenado a vagar no gelo do Cocytes e amando sem poder a quem era seu superior.

- "Soube que gosta de rock, porém um tanto mais calmo que algo como Black Sabbath..." O Kyoto parecia totalmente à vontade.

- "E-eu..." Harpia engasgou, as lágrimas que tentara conter querendo saltar-lhe dos olhos.

- "Espero que goste." Um movimento da mão poderosa e uma música nem lenta, nem rápida, correu pelo ambiente. - "Se quiser algo mais, talvez um pouco de vinho, me diga." Novamente um sorriso como que repleto de estrelas, ao menos aos olhos de Valentine era o que parecia.

**_Now close your eyes babe, listen to the melody_**

**_Agora feche seus olhos querido, escute a melodia_**

**_Anything you want my sweet just ask me_**

**_Qualquer coisa que você quiser, meu doce, apenas me peça_**

**_It's the day for us to share so leave your problems outta me_**

**_É um dia para repartirmos então deixe seus problemas para lá_**

**_It's right here in me and make this day history_**

**_Está bem aqui comigo e façamos deste dia um dia histórico_**

- "A missão..." Valentine engoliu como podia as lágrimas e viu o Kyoto sentar-se bem à sua frente. Baixou o olhar, tentando não reparar no rosto de traços anglo-saxões bonitos, nos olhos dourados como ouro e na postura elegante e firme.

- "Hoje, a missão é você." Uma resposta curta do juiz.

Valentine apenas acenou e viu o mais velho se servir. Fez o mesmo e começou a comer em silêncio.

- "A propósito, feliz dia dos namorados, também."

Os talheres caíram da mão de Valentine como se estivessem pegando fogo. O coração do ruivo disparou e ficou sem palavras. E sem ação. Os olhos arregalaram.

Uma vela apareceu, saída Valentine não sabia de onde, e foi posta no que parecia, e era, um pequeno bolinho de chocolate. Radamanthys sorria abertamente e acendeu a vela simples e única. - "Sabe, ler cosmos é um talento dos kyotos. Eu leio o seu há tempo suficiente para perceber que seus sentimentos se tornaram um pouco além da amizade, Harpia. Como minha voz não é muito boa, que tal apenas apagar a vela?"

**_It's your birthday, we could spend time together_**

**_É seu aniversário, nós podemos passar um tempo juntos_**

**_We gon' celebrate, you and me_**

**_Nós vamos celebrar, você e eu_**

**_It's your birthday, so baby blow out the candle_**

**_É seu aniversário, então querido, apague a vela_**

**_We gon' celebrate, you know it's your birthday_**

**_Nós vamos celebrar, você sabe que é seu aniversário_**

Valentine se levantou da mesa como se uma mola potente o impulsionasse. Queria correr dali. O que aquele homem pensava? O que diabos aquele maníaco assassino estava fazendo?

- "Nem pense em fugir de mim. Não passei semanas arrumando isso aqui sem ninguém saber para ver o homem que eu amo ignorar meu esforço."

O cosmo de Valentine inflamou na velocidade da luz. - "A-ama? V-você..."

O Kyoto se moveu na mesma velocidade e abraçou o ruivo com firmeza. - "Se não entendeu bem, eu amo você. Sua lealdade, amizade, companheirismo e, ora, seu amor, me fazem sentir como se estivesse novamente vivo. Não nos foi dada a liberdade de escolher sermos ou não espectros, mas talvez possamos escolher sermos felizes como for possível. E, para mim, isso inclui que você aceite meu amor..."

O torpor de Valentine era perceptível. Estava totalmente em choque.

- "Eu podia ter chamado mais algumas pessoas que sei que você aprecia, mas realmente, prefiro ter você apenas para mim. Isso é, se você me quiser."

**_I'm sending out invitations to let all your friends know that_**

**_Estou enviando convites para que todos os seus amigos saibam que_**

**_It's your birthday_**

**_É seu aniversário_**

**_But all that I really wanna do is wrap you up and get in the groove_**

**_Mas tudo que eu realmente desejo é te envolver e entrar no ritmo_**

**_Keep you all to myself, it's your birthday_**

**_Ter você só para mim, é seu aniversário_**

Harpia se perdeu nos olhos dourados em chamas daquele que mais amava. Vagar pelo meikai nunca pareceria tão interessante e agradável. Não ia conseguir falar, então fez o que seu coração mandava. Fechou os olhos e beijou seu Kyoto. Seu amado Kyoto...

**_Now the mood is right now, and you don't have to fantasize_**

**_O clima está bom agora e você não tem que fantasiar_**

**_All your dreams could come true but it's up to you_**

**_Todos os sonhos podem se tornar realidade, mas é você quem decide_**

**_If you can't decide boy just give me all your mind_**

**_Se você não pode se decidir, garoto, apenas me dê todos os seus pensamentos_**

**_I got a surprise, a present that you'll like_**

**_Eu tenho uma surpresa, um presente que você vai gostar._**

**_It's your birthday you don't have to do nothin'_**

**_É seu aniversário, você não precisa fazer nada_**


End file.
